


After Party

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After all of the events of opening night, the cast heads to an after party at Ashlyn's house where Ricky and Nini are practically attached at the hip.
Relationships: E.J. Caswell & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Gina Porter & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Nini Salazar-Roberts & Kourtney, Ricky Bowen & E.J. Caswell, Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I absolutely loved episode 10! I hope you enjoy this story!

"Yo Nini! You ready to go?" Ricky asked as he poked his head through the door. Nini glanced up at him in shock from the news she had just received. "Come on! Everyone's waiting!" Ricky finished, grinning before disappearing outside. Nini quickly followed Ricky outside to where her parents were waiting. 

"Nins!" Ricky called to her as soon as she appeared outside. She went over to where Ricky was standing with both of their parents.  
"Great job tonight, Nini!" Mike said as she walked over.

"Thank you!" She replied, standing next to Ricky. 

"You did great tonight, Nini!" Lynne said, standing next to a man who Nini assumed was Todd. Her assumption was confirmed just a few seconds later when Lynne spoke again. "Nini, this is Todd. Todd this is Ricky's friend, Nini!"

"Nice to meet you, Nini," Todd said, shaking her hand. Nini greeted him politely before stepping back and unobtrusively taking Ricky's hand. The small group stood there for a few more minutes until Ricky spoke up.

"Nini and I should probably get going for the party at Ashlyn's."

"Okay. Do you need a ride, Ricky?" Mike asked. "All you have is your skateboard."

"I can give him a ride Mr. Bowen," Nini replied before quickly saying goodbye to her moms and grandma. The two quickly left the group and went to Nini's car.

"Keys?" Ricky asked, holding his hand out to Nini. She rolled her eyes but handed him the keys anyways.

"You know that I can drive, Ricky," Nini laughed slightly. 

"I know," Ricky responded, kissing Nini's palm. The pair got into the car, falling into a comfortable silence. 

"Come on," Nini finally spoke up. "Let's go to Ashlyn's." They drove in silence for a few minutes until they pulled up the Ashlyn's. 

"Wait, Nini," Ricky said just as they were getting out of the car. 

"Hmmm?" Nini asked, turning around. Ricky quickly leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. 

"Nini," Ricky started nervously. "What exactly are we now?" 

"I don't know," Nini whispered, pressing her forehead to Ricky's. "What do you want us to be?" Ricky smiled, moving his face slightly closer to Nini's.

"Well," he said. "How would you feel about maybe being my girlfriend?" Nini smiled, leaning even closer. 

"I would love that," she whispered, closing the rest of the distance between them. The kiss lasted for a few seconds until they heard a knock on the car window. Nini rolled the window down quickly, greeting Kourtney who was standing outside. 

"Come on lovebirds! Everybody is here!" Kourtney said before walking inside of the house. Nini laughed slightly, kissing Ricky one last time before hopping out of the car. 

"I love you!" He called after her as he got out of the car.

"I love you too!" Nini called back, entering the house.


End file.
